


Puppy Love

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dog Walker, F/M, Musician Jensen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Y/N is desperate for a job, and takes one taking care of a couple of dogs. Little does she know that it’s for one of the most successful Musician’s ever. Will she get to know her new boss, and what happens when she realizes who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Glancing down at the paper in your hand, you read the address once again. You were standing in front of the correct place, but you still weren’t sure. It was so much fancier than your normal clients, and you hoped it wasn’t some sort of mistake.

“Here goes nothing,” you whispered, smoothing down your simple gray hoodie and your black leggings. With your hair in a ponytail, you were ready for a day taking care of dogs. Not exactly ready to step into high society, which is exactly what the house in front of you screamed.

A large, iron fence surrounded the large manicured lawn. A two-story house sat off in the distance, a large light colored stone and shining glass windows. It was beautiful, and cost more than you would ever see in your lifetime.

Taking a deep breath, you pressed the speaker button by the gate. “Yes?” A deep voice asked.

“Hello. My name is Y/N Y/L/N and I’m the dog walker.”

“Come on in. To the side entrance please,” the voice said before the gates started sliding open. You began the trek up the paved driveway, bypassing the main entrance as you turned towards the garage. A door was off to the side, and you had a feeling that was the entrance you were supposed to use. Raising your hand to knock, the door swung open, a petite red haired woman standing there with a perplexed look on her face. “And you are?”

“I was just let in through the gate. I’m Y/N? The dog walker,” you told her, wondering if she was going to let you in. You were beginning to wonder if this job was worth all the hassle. But it paid well, and you were struggling to get by.

Nodding, you tucked a long curl behind her hair, stepping back and ushering you inside. “I was wondering when you would arrive. I just didn’t expect someone so…pretty.”

Lightly blushing under the underhanded compliment, you stepped inside the nice little foyer. Probably not as fancy as the main entrance, it still had warm colors, decorated elegantly. “I’m Ruth, the housekeeper. This way please.”

You followed her down the long hallway, past a kitchen that was bigger than your entire apartment. Gleaming marble countertops and top of the line appliances filled the luxurious kitchen, and you imagined yourself spending hours in their, baking to your heart’s content.

“The dogs are kept to the back of the house, and from now on I expect you to find your way there by yourself. You will be given a key to the side door, but be assured, someone will be watching. We don’t just let anyone in this house.”

“Can I ask who my boss is?” You asked her as you stepped into a large, tiled room. Immediately you could tell it was the dog’s room. Plus dog beds lined one wall. Toys were strewn around the room, and a doggy door led to the large backyard. The doggy door was one of the biggest ones you had ever seen, as was the dog beds against the ball. Making you wonder exactly what type of dogs you would be dealing with.

“As far as you’re concerned, it’s me,” she announced. “You will be taking care of two dogs. They are both Tibetian Mastiffs. I hope you are aware of the breed.”

“I have heard of them, yes.”

Pulling her pocket out of her phone, Rowena seemed to forget you were in the room for a moment. “I want you to read up on them. They are very expensive dogs and take a lot of time and care. They do not trust easily, and I do not have time to babysit you. You will be given a check every two weeks. You will have to work around the owner’ schedule and keep out of his way when he is home. I expect you to be here every morning to make sure these dogs are taken care of. Is that clear?”

“Perfectly clear,” you assured her, just as two monstrous dogs came up to the doggy door, growling as they noticed you. Pushing their way through the door, they came striding towards you, their hackles raised.

“Sam, Dean, heel,” Rowena snapped, the Scottish tilt of her voice even more noticeable. “They know all commands. I will leave you to get acquainted.”

She left the room, and you turned to stare back at the dogs. Their shackles had gone down, but they were still standing there, unsure of you. “Hey guys,” you spoke softly, reaching out your hand, holding it upside down so they could sniff you. The one with the green collar came up to you first, sniffing your hand. You could read the name Dean etched on his name tag. “Hey Dean,” you whispered, waiting until he licked your hand before you reached up and petted his ear. Sam came up then, sniffing your arm as you petted his brother. “You are absolutely beautiful,” you whispered. They were huge, towering over you as you crouched down in front of them. Thick and furry, they were the largest dogs you had ever seen. “I think we’re going to be good friends. Wanna go for a walk?”

Bouncing up and down, they made their way back to the door, and you followed them out to the backyard. A tall fence surrounded the yard, no doubt to keep the dogs in, but maybe to keep prying eyes out as well. Off to the side was a pool with a waterfall on one side. A large patio with a fire pit, bbq grill, and patio furniture finished off the backyard, fancier than any backyard you had ever seen. “Who is your owner?” You whispered as both Sam and Dean walked by your side. They almost came up to your chest, like huge, giant real-life teddy bears. Dean woofed in response to your question before taking off towards the back of the yard, Sam following suit.

You let them run around for a while, enjoying the warm air, wishing you wouldn’t get in trouble for taking a swim.

It was almost an hour later that you finally called them back, surprised they came running back to you, laying their heads against you. “You guys are just sweeties,” you told them, rubbing behind their ears as you led them back inside. In a cupboard, you found the container of high-end dog food, instructions written on the container. Giving them a little bit of food each, you noticed a picture on the wall. It was of both dogs, a man in between them. Letting the dogs eat, you stepped closer to the picture, getting a good looker at their owner.

In the picture, he was wearing ripped jeans, a pair of heavy black boots and a leather jacket. His face was covered in stubble, his green eyes staring straight at the camera. He was extremely handsome, much younger than you had imagined. Maybe mid 30’s, with dark sandy blonde hair that seemed a little messy. He seemed tall, his shoulders weighed and strong. “Your owner is a handsome man,” you told the dogs who paid no attention to you. “I wonder who he is to afford such a place.”

Just then there was a knock on the door and Rowena stuck her head inside. “I’m surprised to see you here still. But it’s time for you to go. He will be here any moment, and will no doubt want to spend time with his dogs. He hasn’t seen them in almost two weeks.”

“Of course. And when do you want me back?”

“I think seven would be perfect. Just in time to let them out for the morning, and give them their breakfast.”

With those words, she turned on her heel, and you followed her back down the hallway. Stepping outside, you began the trek back down the driveway. The gates slid open, and you were about ready to begin the trek to the nearest bus stop when an old, classic car came to a stop in front of you. The window rolled down, and you immediately recognized the green eyes from the picture in the dog room. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” you stuttered, not sure how you were supposed to handle meeting who had to be the boss. “I’m just leaving for the day.”

“And you are?”

“Y/N. I take care of the dogs,” you said quickly. “Today was my first day.”

He nodded. “I heard the last one quit. I’m Jensen, but you probably already know that. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tucking your hair behind your ear, you stepped to the side as he turned his car down the driveway and you began the long trek to the bus station. Wondering if you would be able to see Jensen again tomorrow. Knowing it was foolish to already feel a slight crush on your boss, knowing that he would have nothing to do with a simple dog walker.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark by the time you stepped off the bus, a couple of blocks from your apartment. Keeping your hand on the pepper spray in your pocket, you began the trek down the sidewalk, keeping your eye out for anyone suspicious.   
Your phone buzzed in your pocket, but you ignored it. Knowing that you needed to keep your attention on your surroundings. Truthfully, you hated living in this neighborhood. It was old, and full of gangs and people you didn’t want to mess with. But your apartment had been cheap, and clean, and you hadn’t really been able to afford much else. So you stayed as safe as you could, trying to get home before the sun went down.   
Hopefully, with this new job, you would finally be able to afford a new place. Someplace a little closer to your friends. Closer to your job. You needed a win for a change.   
“Hey pretty lady,” a gruff voice said from behind you, the hair raising on the back of your neck. “Why don’t you stop and we can get to know each other a little better.”  
You picked the speed up, just a little bit. Ignoring him, knowing your apartment was just around the corner. If you could just get in view of the lobby, Steve the owner was no doubt watching out for you.   
“Didn’t you hear me, sweetheart?” He called out, louder this time, a little closer. Pulling the pepper spray out, you continued to move until he reached out, grasping your shoulder and turning you around. Instantly you were pressing the button on the pepper spray and he fell to the ground, covering his eyes.   
“He’s not alone,” another man announced, ripping the pepper spray from your hand and sending it flying. Swinging his hand, he backhanded you hard enough to send you flying towards the brick wall. Hands up, you caught yourself before your head smacked. “Where’s your purse?” He asked, pushing up against you, holding you still.   
“I don’t...I don’t have one,” you stuttered, trying to push away.   
“Check her pockets,” he told his friend, slamming you back against the wall, pressing your cheek against the rough bricks.   
Before they could check your pockets, a familiar voice called out. “Get away from her!”   
Chickens, the two men took off running, and you fell to your knees, wincing as the rough gravel cut into your knees. “Y/N, are you okay?”   
Moving to stand up, you saw Steve standing there, a wooden bat in one hand as he helped you to your feet. “Thanks to you.”   
Frowning, he pulled you close to him. “Stupid youngsters. Nothing but a bunch of troublemakers. This neighborhood. It used to be nice. I’m so sorry.”  
“Steve, it’s not your fault. If you hadn’t come, I would…,” you stopped. “But thank you.”  
He nodded towards his lobby and his apartment behind it. “You want to come inside? Linda will make sure you’re okay.”   
Smiling, you shook your head. “I’ll be fine. Just going to call it an early night.”  
Turning to head up the stairs, he stopped you. “Y/N, you’re my favorite tenant. But I want nothing than for you to move. To find someplace a little safer. You deserve that, and so much more.”  
“Thanks, Steve,” you whispered before unlocking your apartment. Turning on the light, you quickly did all three locks on your door, sighing in relief. Going straight past your minuscule kitchen, you limped into your bathroom. With the light on you peered into the mirror, wincing at the bruise already forming on your face. Your cheek was scraped, blood dribbling down from one cut while it was already an angry blue.   
“That’s just great,” you muttered. Turning the light off, you pulled off your clothes, slipping into a pair of sleep pants before crawling into bed. It had been an emotional day, and you wanted to have plenty of sleep before your busy day tomorrow.   
Your alarm clock sounded too early, waking you from a deep slumber. Groaning, you reached over to turn it off, wincing as you went. Your entire body was sore, your head pounding. A siren sounded down the street as you slowly stood up.   
After a shower, you glanced in the mirror, hardly recognized yourself. Your cheek was swollen, a nasty bruise where the man had hit you. The cuts had turned red and angry, and you hoped they weren’t becoming infected. Taking some aspirin, you grabbed a banana, knowing you only had minutes before the bus arrived.   
Your body relaxing slightly with each step, you waved to Steve before racing back towards the bus stop. The brick wall taunted you, reminding you of how close you had come to being assaulted. Making you even more resolved to continue this job and move.   
It was almost an hour on the bus, leaving the old buildings behind, turning to plush lawns, large houses, and fancy cars. Trying to make sure your makeup covered as much of the bruise as possible, you stepped off the bus, walking down the street. People stared at your curiously, no doubt at your simple jeans and sweater outfit. But no doubt also because of the bruise on your face.   
“This better not get me into trouble,” you muttered just as you pressed the gate button. “Y/N the dog walker. Reporting for duty.”   
The gate slid open, and you walked down the long driveway, skirting past the main door, stepping right inside. It was right at seven, and you made your way down to the pet room, opening the door to see your charges. The room was empty, and you peered outside to see them running about on the grass. Opening the door, you went to check on them when you noticed Jensen standing off to the side. Wearing a sweatshirt and simple black pants, his hands in his pockets, he seemed lost in thought.  
You tried to slip back inside before you were noticed. “You don’t have to go,” he spoke softly. “I didn’t expect you this early.”  
“Ruth said to be here by seven,” you answered, your hand still on the door handle. “Do you need anything? I could bring you a cup of coffee.”   
“You’re not here to wait on me,” he argued.   
You stayed by the door, unsure what you should do. If you should head inside and wait until he was done. Or if you should stay out incase he wanted you to take it from there. “Ruth is bringing coffee. Why don’t you sit and...what happened to your face?”  
You saw the shock in his green eyes before you tilted your head down. Your cheek ached, as did your knees, but you hadn’t wanted him to notice. You hadn’t expected him to look close enough at one of his servants to notice a bruise covered with makeup. “It’s nothing,” you started to say, but Ruth came outside, a tray in her hands.   
“Coffee sir. Just as you requested.”  
“Bring another cup please,” he ordered. “I need to have a conversation with Y/N.”  
Ruth glared at you, sitting down the tray with a bang before heading back inside. “Sit. Have coffee. And tell me what happened. The dogs don’t need your attention right now.”  
Taking a deep breath, you did as told. Jensen poured a cup of coffee, sliding it over to you, along with the creamer and sugar. Ruth came back out, silently handing the second cup before leaving. Taking a sip, you glanced up to see his green eyes studying you closely. “I live about an hour from here by bus,” you started. “By the time it was my stop it was dark. I don’t live in a very nice neighborhood, and I always keep my pepper spray with me.”  
He poured himself a cup of coffee while you took another sip. “It was stupid, walking down the sidewalk by myself. But it was late, and I thought if I hustled. But these two men…,”  
“Did they...did they do anything else?” He asked softly.  
“No. My landlord stopped them before that happened. Just a couple of scratches and a bruise. I’ll live.”   
“I wish I had known about this. Why didn’t you call the police?”  
You shook your head. “They wouldn’t have done anything. They’re paid off by the gangs there.”   
He stayed silent for a moment. “I can’t have that. I can’t deal with the stress of worry about an employee with everything else. Don’t you have any other place you can go?”   
“I could barely afford that place to begin with,” you hated admitting.   
He stared out at his dogs running along the grass, drinking his coffee, and you thought maybe the conversation was done. Finishing off your coffee, you were about ready to stand up when he spoke again. “The apartment above my garage is empty. Normally it’s for my driver, but he lives at home with his wife. It’s yours. No rent necessary. It will be enough knowing that you’re safe, and around when my dogs need it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment above the garage was not exactly what you had expected. It was almost three times the size of your old apartment, and so much nicer. It came fully furnished, the couches and chairs a soft brown suede. The walls were painted a light tan, nice and clean. No ugly water stains on the white ceiling, or disgusting stains on the wood floors. It had an open floor concept, with a bar and stools separating the living area and the kitchen. It had high-end appliances and came stocked with bowls, plates and anything else you might need to cook with.   
Down the hallway past the kitchen was the bedroom. As large as your other bedroom, it came with a simple black headboard and two nightstands. The bathroom was acroos the hall, with both a bathtub and a shower. A small patio was off to the back of the living area let you overlook the large backyard.   
It was so much better than anything you could have hoped for. You couldn’t believe how generous Jensen had been to give you this place to stay. He didn’t know you, you were a new nobody that worked underneath him. He was a huge, rising star. And yet, he had shown you more kindness that most people ever had.   
“Is it to your liking?” His deep voice pulled you out of your thoughts, and you spun around your heart racing. He was leaning against the living room wall. He had changed from his black pants to a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, fitting tight to his firm thighs. He had a white t-shirt on under a leather jacket, sunglasses tucked into the neck. He looked amazing, and you had to work hard to pull your gaze away.   
“This is amazing,” you assured him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay rent?”  
He chuckled, coming to stand beside you, both of you staring out as his dogs ran about the backyard. “I don’t think letting you stay here is going to break me.”   
You blushed under his glance, your gaze dropping to his scuffed up boots. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want it to be charity.”   
He reached over, his hand resting on your shoulder. “I’m not thinking of it as a charity. I think you’re going to become valuable to me, and I want you to be close. My dogs are very important to me, and I want them to have the best care possible.”   
His touch was warm even through your shirt, and you took a step back, a little unsure of what to do. Your movement caught him by surprise, and he quickly dropped his hand, frowning. “I will do my best, I promise.”   
“Well, don’t worry too much today,” he said, pushing his hands into his pockets. “I’m home, so they’ll be with me. It will give you a chance to get your stuff all situated.”   
You nodded, following him out of what was now your apartment. Shutting and locking the door behind you, you walked down the steps. “You’re more than welcome to park your car behind the garage.” He assured you, getting ready to head back into his house.   
“I don’t have a car,” you told him. “I normally take the bus.”   
He stopped, turning around to stare at you, his head cocked to one side. “You do?”  
“It’s cheap, and it gets me where I’m going,” you insisted, feeling like he was judging you.   
“No, I get that. I have no problem with that. But you were planning to move apartments while riding the bus?” He asked incredulously.   
Truthfully, you hadn’t even considered how you were going to move from one apartment to the other. It wasn’t like you had a lot of possessions, but it would definitely take more than one trip on the bus. Which would mean a very long day for you. He must have noticed your look. Sighing, he slid his sunglasses on his face, taking his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll let Ruth know, and then we can get going.”   
“We’re…,” you stuttered. “You’re going to help me?”   
He shrugged. “Why not? I was just going to spend today relaxing, coming up with some more music. I’d rather help you out then continue with my struggle.”   
You followed him into the garage where five cars were parked. The word cars had to be an understatement. The sleek black car you had seen yesterday was parked closest to the door, while another classic car was parked beside it. Then a Suburban, and a couple more you weren’t even sure what they were. “We’ll take the Suburban. Plenty of room for hauling.”   
“You’re too kind,” you mumbled awkwardly. “This was so much more than you were expecting.”   
He stopped the keys for the Suburban dangling in his hand, a perturbed look on his face. “Listen, I know I’m your boss, and this is all a bit new for you. But I don’t want you to feel nervous around me. I want us to feel comfortable around each other. And I don’t mind helping you out.”   
You nodded, climbing into the passenger seat, buckling up as he slipped his sunglasses on. He backed out of the garage, easily turning it around as Ruth stood there, her hands on her hips. “I don’t think this is impressing Ruth any.”   
“Ruth is a hard person to please. But she is just protective of me. We’ve been together since my mom…,” Jensen stopped, his shoulders sagging in sadness for a moment before he shook his head. “She’s been there for me when I’ve needed a friend.”   
You wanted to hear more of his story. You actually wanted to know more about this man, and not only what he told the media. He seemed so nice, and from the little bit you knew about his personal image, so much different.   
You guided him away from the fancy neighborhood, watching his eyebrow raise as you told him your address. He kept quiet, driving through the heavy California traffic, the radio barely heard. “Tell me more about you,” he finally spoke up.   
“There’s not much to say,” you admitted. “I’m like everyone else in California. Moved here from the midwest, hoping for a new start. My life hadn’t been all peaches and cream, and while I knew it would be hard here, it couldn’t be worse than what I had left behind. I took any job I could find, barely enough to cover the rent of that crummy apartment. But then this job came along, and here I am.”  
You didn’t want to tell him more than that. How your Mom had been a drunk, often leaving you at home alone days at a time. Bringing back her male companions, some of who had taken quite the interest in you. It was the last one, Tony, that had made you leave for good.  
“I know that’s not all of your story, but I know we don’t know each other enough for you to feel comfortable to tell me the rest. But I get it. I came from a broken home. My Dad left my Mom when I was three, and she worked two jobs to support us. I did everything I could to repay her before she passed away.”   
Surprising yourself, you reached over, squeezing his hand, hoping that you weren’t overstepping your boundaries. “I bet she’s proud of you.”   
“I wouldn’t say that,” he muttered. “Is this the right street?”


End file.
